


Energy Drink

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Alice Cooper (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Inappropriate use of Energy Drink, M/M, and the OMC was written to be vague, imagine whoever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice's boyfriend brings home an unusual product for them to experiment with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy Drink

"Alice, look what I brought you."  
  
Alice looked up disinterestedly from his magazine to see the man he had come to know quite intimately in the past few months. In his hands he carried two large, red cans.  
  
"What do you have there?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"It's a Male Enhancement Energy Drink, which promises to give me a massive, raging monster cock."  
  
Alice stared at him, mouth slightly agape.  
  
"And you brought them for me?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"And… you actually expect me to drink this."  
  
"No.  _I'm_  going to drink them both and try my monstrous new erection out on  _you_. Then you can tell me how the experience has  _changed your life_."  
  
"…uh-huh. Let me see?"   
  
With a grin, the man handed one of the cans to Alice so he could read the label. Alice looked it over, decidedly unimpressed. After a moment of reading the ingredients, which was mostly an array of scientific sounding jargon that probably translated to "sugar and water," and some "things you probably shouldn't be ingesting," he looked back up at the other man.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid to say it, but having been on the receiving end of your girth on more than one occasion, I think I can safely conclude that the results of this elixir,  if any, would hardly result in anything that could ever be described as 'monstrous.'"  Alice said, handing the can back with a pointed look.  
  
The other man grinned, undeterred by Alice's attitude. "Well, we'll just see what you have to say about that in a moment." He said as he popped the top of one of the cans.  
  
"By all means," Alice replied, moving to look at his magazine again, " _thrill_  me."   
  
Alice ignored him as the other man started to drink from the first can. "It's not bad, really. Kind of sweet."  
  
Alice hummed softly, as though he was thoroughly absorbed in the article he was reading, and not quietly listening to the other man's reaction.  
  
"Yes, and in fact, I think you should try it."  
  
"Oh no. You're the expert, here."  
  
"C'mon Alice, live a little."  
  
Alice looked up, ready to tell the other man the many different ways he can shove it, when the other man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hefted him out of his seat. He slid an arm around Alice's waist to pull him closer, and kissed him.  
And that was how Alice ended up with a mouthful of the drink. A lot more of the drink ended up outside his mouth than in it, dribbling down his chin and onto his shirt. Though, he had to concede that it really wasn't too bad, a little sweet for his tastes, though. Still, it wasn't a drink that he wanted anywhere near any part of him, so dug nails into the other man's shoulders and pushed.  
  
The other man let him pull away just a bit, keeping him close enough to lick at the substance trailing down his chin. And, heck, that got Alice's interests faster than that stupid drink did.  
  
"Alice, babe?"   
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I wanna try something."   
  
He knew better than to nod and give the man an opening, but somehow, against his better judgment, that's what he ended up doing. The other man grinned, picked up the magazine Alice had been perusing and tossed it somewhere on the floor behind them. He trailed his hands down Alice's chest down to his hips, picking at the waistband of the shirt he was wearing. He pulled it up and over Alice's head, discarding that in a similar fashion. Then he picked Alice up around the waist, and maneuvered him so that he was sitting on the table. He pushed Alice to lie back, and the table creaked with his weight.   
  
"Stay there for a minute, will you?"  
  
Alice could feel the table shifting under his weight and it was starting to make him nervous. "Don't be too long."  
  
He could hear the other man shuffling about in the kitchen behind him. Alice tapped his fingers impatiently against the hard wood of the (much flimsier than he had thought before,) table. When the other man came back into the room, he had to crane his neck to get a good look at him.  
  
"Here, hold this."  
  
The next thing he knew, the other man had shoved slice of fruit in his mouth. Alice nearly gagged on it, and moved to pull it out, only for the other man to grab his hand and press it back to the table.  
  
"No, leave it there, that's for me."    
  
Alice rolled his eyes, moving the lime around in his mouth until he could hold it between his teeth.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
Alice had a sneaking suspicion what was coming, and he didn't think he minded that much.  
  
His suspicions were confirmed when the other man picked up the can and poured a small amount onto his stomach.  He could actually  _feel_ it bubbling and it took effort for him not to giggle like a teenage girl.  That just wouldn't be sexy at all.  
  
Any thought of how it tickled was chased away when the other man coyly dipped his tongue into his navel. Alice squirmed, grabbing onto the table to keep himself grounded. The man's tongue on his abdomen felt so much nicer than he would ever admit to. The man licked at the liquid on his stomach, making sure to catch the fluid that escaped, following the little trails with his tongue.  
  
Once his stomach was clean, he poured a considerable amount of the drink over Alice's chest. Much of it ran onto the table, which then gathered into a little pool around him. The other man made sure to lick up all of it, making sure to linger in places he knew from past experience where Alice was sensitive. By the time the man was finished, his nerves tingled, his body aching to take this experiment much, much further.  
  
The man licked a final line from his stomach, up his chest, along his neck, and finally reaching the fruit tucked between Alice's teeth. He licked at the inside of Alice's mouth before he claimed the lime, leaving a faint trace of the drink on his lips.  
  
Alice pushed himself up, supporting his weight on his elbows as the other man downed the last of the drink in a few gulps. He slammed the empty can down on the table between Alice's legs, shaking the whole thing and reminding Alice why he didn't really want to be lying on top of it anymore.   
  
Time to take this someplace a little bit safer. But first…  
  
"Well?" Alice asked, partially because he was curious, and partially because he knew that energy drinks were a bad idea by themselves, much less energy drinks with  _drugs_  mixed into them.  
  
"Well," the other man said, tilting his head to the side in thought, "it did give me wood, for a couple seconds, I think. Maybe. It's kinda tingling, a little."  
  
"Hm. Are you sure that was the drink, not just being in my glorious, half-naked presence?" Alice asked, tossing his head back for effect. The man looked unimpressed.  
  
"No, I'm almost sure it was the drink."   
  
Alice scoffed, picking himself up off the table and making as though he were about to leave, but a hand gripping his arm stopped him fast.  
  
"Although, it is a little early for me to say for sure. I may have to run a few more tests, capisce?"   
  
Now that's what Alice wanted to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> need more rock star smut?
> 
> a-dangerous-sociopath.tumblr.com
> 
> hellscomingwithme.deviantart.com


End file.
